


not sorry

by Moopster



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moopster/pseuds/Moopster





	not sorry

You know what?

I’m taking back my sorries.

No returns. They’re mine again.

I’m taking back every useless “I’m sorry” 

Because I didn’t need to be.

I didn’t need to be sorry. 

I’m taking back my sorry

From when you told me that I

Was slow. 

From the time you called me slow

And cried when I called you out on it.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

I meant it. 

I’m taking back my sorry

From when you acted like I was stupid

And I got upset. 

“I’m sorry,”

I wasn’t. Not really. 

I’m taking back my sorry

From when you acted as if

My identity wasn’t something 

I grew to accept and love,

But more something that society

Shaped me to be. 

I hung up on you,

Swore at you through texts.

“I didn’t mean to get so mad, I’m sorry.”

I was mad. I was so mad. I wasn’t sorry.

I’m taking back my sorry

From when you told me you liked me

And when I brought it up again,

You brushed me off.

You ignored me.

You didn’t like me, did you?

“I’m sorry for being so annoying.”

Fuck that. No I wasn’t.

And I’m taking back my sorry

From when you told me I was boring.

From when you told me I wasn’t cool enough. 

From when you compared me to dozens of others. 

From when you never gave a shit about me.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

And the one sorry I actually wish I could take back.

From when I told you

That my mental state was more important 

Than tiring myself out, trying to make you happy.

I told you that I was over your love.

That we couldn’t be friends anymore 

Because you dragged me down. 

You didn’t respond and I actually felt sorry.

Because you relied on me, didn’t you?

You leeched off of me until I broke. 

I’m not sorry.


End file.
